Season Challenges
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Complete individual challenges each season and get tremendous rare rewards!" Summary *Season Challenges are in-game challenges for players to complete. *They function similar to Clan Games, except with each individual player earning rewards for themselves rather than for the whole Clan. All challenges must also be completed individually. *Season Challenges are available to all players of Town Hall level 7 or higher. *Players earn Challenge Points to unlock reward tiers in a similar fashion to Clan Games. The reward points appear as green elixir. *There are two different reward levels, being Silver and Gold. The Silver tier is free for everyone, while the Gold tier contains much more rewards (including the new Hero Skins, and more gold, elixir, and magic items) and is open only to players who purchase a Gold Pass for $4.99 (or equivalent). **The Gold pass only lasts for the entire season, and does not carry over to subsequent seasons. *A season lasts for the entire calendar month, starting on its first day and ending on its last. *The Hero Skins can be unlocked only with the Gold Pass, and are the last reward usually. ---- Gameplay *Players can access the Season Challenges menu by tapping on the silver/golden shield icon to the right of the Attack button. The color of the shield icon depends on whether or not the player has purchased the Gold Pass. *Opening up the menu will show all the Challenges that players can attempt to complete. *Unlike Clan Games, where players choose the challenges that they will be taking on, players will be working on all the available Challenges simultaneously. ---- Challenges *There are two types of challenges. Daily challenges refresh every day, while others last the entire month. *Daily Challenges refresh every 24 hours, and only 3 are available each rotation. *The other challenges, known as "Active Challenges", last for the duration of the month. Not all of the challenges are available at once; initially six such challenges are available at the start of the season, with six more revealed every week. *Challenges range from challenges that can be found in Clan Games, to simpler tasks such as starting attacks or upgrades, deploying troops, collecting resources, etc. ---- Rewards *Having up to 30 tiers of many different prizes, rewards can be achieved by completing challenges and receiving Challenge Points. *The rewards range from resources, Magic Items, to other rewards such as 1-Gem quick donations, boosts to training, building and Laboratory researching, and Hero Skins. *Many exclusive rewards, including the Hero Skins, cannot be claimed unless the player has purchased the Gold Pass. Players with the Gold Pass can also claim rewards from the Silver tier. *A list of rewards for the season can be accessed from the Rewards menu. *Players with the Gold Pass can use Gems to immediately unlock the next reward tier. ---- Perks *'Season Bank' **The Season Bank is available to all players. **Any loot that the player earns from Multiplayer raids will be matched by equal amounts in the Season Bank (which are generated from thin air). At the end of the season, the Season Bank will be emptied into the player's resource storages. Excess loot isn't lost and will overfill the player's storages if applicable. **Note that if a player's storages are full (or overfilled), any excess resources raided will not be added to the Season Bank. This is likely done in order to prevent players in Legend League (who cannot lose loot from being attacked) from hoarding resources without bound. **Players on the Silver Tier will be able to store up to 5 million Gold and Elixir, and 50,000 Dark Elixir, while players on Gold tier will be able to earn upgrades to the Season Bank through reward tiers, and store up to 5 times as many resources (25 million Gold and Elixir, and 250,000 Dark Elixir). *'Builder, Research and Training Boosts' **These boosts are available only to players who have Gold tier. **Once claimed, these boosts will provide speed boosts to building, research and training times for the remainder of the season, which reduces the upgrade times of buildings, research time in the Laboratory, and training times in the Barracks respectively. ***The Training boost will also reduce hero regeneration times. ***Note that hero upgrades are covered under the Builder Boost, rather than the Research or Training Boost, because they are upgrades that require a Builder (or Master Builder). **The boosts also provide a cost reduction to building, research and training costs, but notably does not reduce Wall Rings required to upgrade Walls. *'1 Gem Donations' **These boosts are available only to players who have Gold tier. **Once claimed, the player will be able to perform 1-gem donations, that is, all Quick Donations that player makes will cost only 1 gem. Its effect lasts until the season ends. **It is typically the first reward tier in the Gold tier, which enables players with Gold Pass to use the perk for as long as possible. *'Hero Skins' **The Hero Skins are available only to players who have Gold tier. **They often appear as the final reward tier, and can be then be claimed alongside the final reward tier in the Silver tier. ***Exceptions to this rule are the Party Warden and Autumn Queen skins, which were made available as the first reward tier. **A new Hero Skin will be available every season. **Players who have unlocked Hero Skins for heroes they have not yet unlocked will have these skins available as soon as they unlock the hero. ---- Events Below is a list of rewards tables for current and previous seasons. Legend * =1-gem Quick Donations * n% =All build times and costs reduced by n% * n% =All laboratory times and costs reduced by n% * n% =All training times and costs reduced by n% (this includes hero regeneration times) * nx =Season Bank capacity increased to n times the default amount (5,000,000 , 5,000,000 and 50,000 ) Season rewards prior to the October 2019 season can be found on Season Challenges/Archive. de:Saison-Herausforderungen Category:Gameplay